


The Oracle's Bond Mate (ON HIATUS UNTIL SPRING BREAK)

by AllessaRen2198



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Vader and Anakin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Trauma, non-canon ending, oracle characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: When the remnants of Rogue One return to the Rebellion Base all they want is to heal. Especially Cassian who finds himself adding one more traumatic event to his ever growing list. But with the arrival of Addi and her brother Amhu, two halves of one whole, Cassin's world flips sideways. Like Jyn, he isn't used to people staying. Unlike Jyn, he never lets people in. What will happen when Addi bonds with him. He isn't and oracle which means it shouldn't count, right? Wrong. For once in his life, Cassian is completely, horrifically, epically, hilariously wrong.And K-2SO will not let it go.





	1. A Statement/Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. They all die and go boom. You didn't like it and I didn't like it. Good thing this is fanFICTION huh?
> 
> (jk but seriously.)

So to keep this short.....

 

I, AllessaRen2198, am aware that the movie ended differently. I am writing this because I want to and not because I wish it was true. I actually thought that while the ending was sad AND WHY!?!?! it actually made the point of the fact that YES quite a few people sacrificed themselves and YES it is worth it Luke! (Check out ep. IV if you are confused as to what I mean). To be clear as much as I hated it, it was a great ending and it could not have been any different. So do not tell me I'm wrong (unless it is a fact check in which please do tell me) and just enjoy this! For what it is meant to be is simply a fiction work and nothing else.

 

All star wars characters are owned by others (though I wish I owned Diego Luna!) 

 

Thank you and the first chapter should be up by next week!

 

Allessa


	2. A Guide To My Writing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up before tomorrow is over! I'm editing now!

When speaking through the force (or in minds):

_Italics is Addi_

 

_Italics underlined is Amhu_

 

**Bold is the other person**

 

_**Bold italics means Addi and Amhu are seeing the future and doing Oracle things** _

 

What I do and do not write:

I do:

-fluff

-angst

-violence

-mild smut (I'm not very good at it and it won't be in this book. It will only be like kissing here)

 

I do not do:

-self-harm

-cheating in relationships/Love triangles/jealousy

 

WARNING:

This story's main character is going to be perfect! Not because I am lazy, but because the Oracle race is made of perfect human like beings who are made to seduce and be absolutely stunning. The only flaws they will have are character flaws that will creep in at some points. i.e. Political debats, military tactics, discussions on moral rights and other things in the star wars universe.

 

A Bit About The Oracle Race:

 

-They are force sensitive

-They are always born in pairs of two

-They all have soul mates and are the only race (that I know of) who has a predestined mate from birth

-They live forever until they meet their mate, then they live as long as their mate does

-When an Oracle looks for the future they see three paths, all of which are definite and the one that is chosen depends on several key players' choices

 

If you have any questions just shoot me a comment with said question and I will do my best to answer it in the notes or the content of the next chapter!

 

Also if you see any mistakes of any kind let me know so I can change it asap.

 

-Allessa

 

 


	3. When That Voice Just Will Not Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Also, I speak German not Spanish so if the translator got anything wrong let me know. Google is not reliable. Not in translating and not in cars. If we won't let it correct our papers why are we letting it have control over whether we live or die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this book:
> 
> The Book of Life:  
> The Apology Song - Diego Luna  
> I Love You Too Much- Diego Luna
> 
> I Want It That Way: Backstreet Boys
> 
> Sorry: Justin Bieber
> 
> The Reason: Hoobastank
> 
> Did I Mention: Disney's Descendants
> 
> No particular reason these are here. I was just listening to them and I like them.

Cassian’s P.O.V.

  
“COME ON JYN!” The girl in question jumped and grabbed my outstretched hand as the ship took off. “Get us out of here K2!” As the ship door closes, I turn to look at who was left. Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, and Jyn stared at me. Then together we laughed. “WE DID IT!” Jyn yelled hugging Bodhi. K2 even made a chuckling noise as he pulled out of hyper speed and we landed at the resistance base. I could hear the yelling from inside the ship and the moment the door lowered we were surrounded, lifted in the air, and carried to the feet of Mon Mothma. “We shall celebrate! The plans are safe, and we have won this part of the battle! Tomorrow you will all meet two people who will sway this battle even further in our favor if they so choose.” It goes quiet at her words. “Yes, a guaranteed win. For now, celebrate.” As she leaves the room I am carried with the crowd. But as soon as I can I slip away I do so. Never one for parties I feel no guilt as I ignore colleagues calls to join them. I throw the phrase ‘headed to the med bay’ over my shoulder more times than I would like before reaching my destination. I open the door to my room and see the others had done the same. We had all had enough excitement for the day. I entered my quarters and sighed slowly. The small room did not have much in the way of decoration.

 

The four walls I had called home since I was six held my entire rebellion history. The desk sat in the corner piled high with research and paperwork. The walls held photographs from my years in flight school and training. The trophies and medals I had kept (some were sold for money to use on missions with particularly sneaky and obtrusive bounty hunters) sat on an old bookshelf stuffed with journals and blueprints. A couple of children’s books sat in a box collecting dust in the corner. The bed had plain gray standard issue sheets and a green comforter. The same as everyone else. No matter how plain it was, it was home. It was the one stable unit in my life. I stretch and strip; a fluid movement that had become well practiced over the years. (A/N GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!) I smile faintly as I snuggle under the covers. Now I could finally get some much-needed sleep. 

_ I am running. “Cassian!” I turn to my left and see a fellow rebellion soldier calling for aid. The ship is about to take off and I have a choice. Save the soldier and have both of us stuck here, or save myself. I close my eyes. I did not make it this far sacrificing myself for others. I ignore the man’s cries and jump aboard the ship. “Welcome back Captain, we thought we’d lost you there.” My smile comes easily hiding the pain of my betrayal. “Wait, where’s my brother!? Where is sam!?” The sobbing man is held back and I flinch slightly. Oh yes, his name had been Sam. _

_ The sand closes in on us and I take stock of the situation. Jyn was next to the pilot, Chirrut, and Baze in the corner. K-2SO was next to me. He says something and I roll my eyes. “I have made them for you.”  _

I wake with a gasp as I see death behind my closed eyelids. I know if I open them I will only see the darkness of my room o base. I know if I open my eyes I will be alone. And so I swallow my pain and fear and fall back into a fitful sleep.

I groan as a beeping fills my ears. I run a hand through my hair and groan and the rays of synth-sunshine break through the synth window. “One thing rebellion life cannot give you: the sunshine.”  _ Hmm is that so? _ I jump off the bed and grab at the nearest thing I can use as a weapon.  _ Honestly, Cassian. You look ridiculous! _ I turn to the mirror across from me and cannot help but agree with the voice. I was a grown man standing tangled in his sheets wearing only boxer-briefs and holding a lamp.  _ There now that we agree you can listen to me. _ “Why would I do that?” I almost slap myself. “Come on man! Don’t feed the crazy! Just...get to the med bay.”  _ They will not be able to help you. Though I will humor you if I must. Go on. _ I want to scream. Instead, I dutifully follow  _ the voice’s _ instructions and make my way to the med bay.  _ Are you not going to eat breakfast? _ “No! I am not going to eat breakfast!” I quip irritably. “Cassian? Are you alright?” I jump and see Jyn standing outside the med bay. “I was waiting since they are not open yet.”  _ Not open!? This is ridiculous! When I get my- _ “You are a voice! You will not get your hands on anything! You are not even real!” I am so busy yelling at the voice I do not notice K2 approaching. “There is a 75% chance Cassian has gone crazy.” While I glare Jyn raises her other eyebrow. “What about the other 25%. And why so even. Usually, it’s more like 75.8%” “I am not answering you. I still don’t like you. There is also a 25% chance the voice is real.” 

 

At the same time that Jyn laughs shortly in disbelief, I lunge at K2. “Why would someone be in my head K2!?” “There is a number of alien species that-” “Nevermind!” “You should go to the med bay Cap-” “I AM AT THE MED BAY YOU IDIOT!”  _ You know, yelling had never solved anything. _ “I kn-” I grunt instead of finishing my words and punch the wall. I was not having a good day.  _ You are not having a goo- _ “SHUT UP! You! Nurse! Fix this!” I grab the nearest worker and sit myself down. “He’s hearing a voice.” Jyn supplies to the startled nurse. “Yes. There is a 75% chance he is crazy.” K2 supplies.  _ “A 75.8% chance K2. Remember? _ ” Jyn jumps. “AHA! You are real!” I scream. “You heard that too?” “Jyn..I’ve been hearing that all day.” “Cassian, it is six o’clock.” “ _ He is fine dear nurse. Cassian is simply surprised at my presence. You see he has never met me before. He shouldn’t worry, though, I will not hurt him.” _ “Yeah, comforting that is.  Oh dios mío, por favor deja que termine. (Oh my god please let it end).” Jyn giggles. She  _ giggles! _ Before patting my shoulder. “Well Captain, I think you should get some more rest.” “No, according to him work is always the cure. He is wrong.” K2 states before lumbering away, probably to the ship. Or to sass someone else. “Whatever you do good luck. And uh, nice to meet you.” Jyn says the last part to my forehead. “Do not talk to my forehead Jyn.” “Bye Cassian!”  _ She is a nice girl. I truly want to meet her. _ “Ahh, back to talking in my head are you?” The nurse from before simply shakes her head.  _ We will talk later Cassian. Have a good day. _ “Goodbye to you to voice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Versions of the Characters' Definition of Home:
> 
> Cassian: The place where he can go to sleep at night when he is not on a mission
> 
> K-2SO: Cassian
> 
> Jyn: Wherever she feels safe since she has never really had a home she only really considers herself home and now Cassian and Rogue One are as well
> 
> Chirrut: Baze.
> 
> Baze: Chirrut.
> 
> Bodhi: The Rebellion. He does this because Galen said he could and so he shall.


	4. In Which I F*ck Up A Timeline Because I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my story. Fight me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try and write the death star go boom scene and fail because I am writing from Cassian's P.O.V. and well yeah... and then the twins show up (not Luke and Leia) and Luke gets shut down and Han gets dismissed. Plus Jyn gets promoted. And K2 actually likes somebody. And it is not Cassian who he tolerates.

Cassian’s P.O.V.

 

This morning marked the fourth day I had had this voice inside of my head. _Really? I thought you were over it already. It is not like I am dangerous._ “Yes, however, you make me look crazy.” “It is not like you need their help Cassian. You already look crazy. It is in your nature. You also look scary, terrifying really, and al-” “That is enough K2. Get back to your scans.” “Get back to your scans K2! Make sure you pay attention K2! If you ask me you are spending more and more time with that voice. You have a 62.9% chance of getting put on medical leave. Permanently.” “K2!” I yell causing multiple heads to turn my way. The droid simply waves me off and goes back to scanning the ever present, and completely functional, ship. “People never used to stare at me when I yelled at him,” I grumble as I pick up a wrench. _Mmm, that is because now you spend a lot of time talking to yourself._ “Yes well-” “Hi Cassian! Hi, voice!” “ _Hello, Jyn!”_ I look around to see if anyone else had heard her. Yes, I had established that the voice was officially a her the other day when, without checking first (like I should have had too, because honestly!) I had started undressing while facing the mirror. For the first time since she had gotten here, the voice had gone quiet. Then she had said one word. _Oh_ and somehow I had made the connection. It ended in up in me once more looking insane, a normal occurrence these days.

“Jyn.” I nod curtly. “Hello K2!” “Jyn. Why must you interrupt Cassian while he works? There is a 34.9% chance that he will get distracted and blow us all up.” “I know what I am doing!” “You are a male.” It goes quiet before Jyn and the voice start giggling and I blush. “Why me?” “I am not equipped to answer that question.” I throw a wrench and miss K2 completely, hitting the arm of what looked like a smuggler. He grunts in pain before turning to glare at me. Without thinking, I start to back away while Jyn tenses up. Running behind him is a girl dressed all in white and what looked like a giant ten-year-old. “Why you-” “I am sorry but you are not qualified to interact with Captain Andor. I must ask you to-” Just as K2 is bout to knock him over General Organa rushes over. “No time! Cassian and Jyn! Gather your crew. The plans are here.” This sends us scrambling. “Did you hear that! The plans are here!” I shout to the voice. A group of rebels, thinking I meant them cheer. _Oh, that is marvelous! I must go I shall see you soon!_ “Wait! No!” The group of rebels stops. “Um..u you should log out?” They nod and comply. You are walking a thin line. A 32.9% chance of being thrown out thin line.” “K2?” “Yes, Captain?” “Go. Away. **NOW!”** As he complies I follow him. In the very back corners of my mind, whispered so quietly I barely hear it, come five words that send tingles down my spine. _I shall be there soon_.

 

Addi's P.O.V.

 

 _Ships take off from the atmosphere. One by one they fly to their deaths. Only one ship is important, though, and it holds a young boy who will change the course of the war. **Is the narration important?** Yes, Cassian. It is fun. Does your race not have that word in their vocabulary? Here I will tell you Fun is-  **I KNOW what fun is!** enjoyment, amusement, or light-hearted pleasure.  **Yes, thank you! Gord everyone thinks I am crazy.** Then maybe you should lower your voice. You talk quite loudly. I am getting a headache. Perhaps I will visit Jyn.  **No, wait! I mean, please. Do not go. See I went somewhere quiet and now I can whisper.** Where are you?  **... um, a broom closet? Hey, why are you in here. No, get out! Yes well, I am here now...thinking! Yes, I am thinking about my past mistakes. Wait! No UGH!** Oh, my darling. You must only suffer through the end of the battle. Then I shall be there.  **And how will that help?** Instead of hearing you yell at air they will hear your screams.  **Wait what!? Now hold on! Hello!?** _  

 

"That was mean." "Dearest brother, I was only joking." "It did not sound like it. Out of the two of us, I am the one who is better at sounding like a humanoid." "Hmm well. It doesn't matter. There. The death star is gone. Shall we?" "Should we not let them celebrate?" "No. That is impractical. We go now." I motion to the pilot and turn to Amhu. 

‘’Amhu, we are almost there. Are you going to button that shirt? You look like a barbarian.” “I look dangerous.” I shake my head and smile. I lift my blonde curls so they lay over my left shoulder. Next to me Amhu holds out his arm. As the ship lands and the smoke clears our gazes meet. I feel our minds slowly connect as we became one. Then as if a silent command is heard us and our four guards step slowly down the ramp. Around us the gathered rebellion members hold back gasps, some do not, but my gaze is locked onto that of Mon Mothma. We come to a stop and in the silence, one of Amhu's many blasters makes a clanging noise that rings through the silence. All celebrations had stopped. As Amhu takes in the silence I search for him. There he was. Next to the girl. "Cassian." My voice rings through the silence like a church bell on a Sunday morning. The crowd parts as he slowly approaches. "I am not crazy." "I told you there was a 25% chance of her being real." "It is wonderful to meet you K-2SO. Thank you for taking care of him." Cassian bristles but lets the comment go in favor of bowing. "I am Addi. And this is my brother Amhu." He nods and turns to walk beside me.

 

“Mothma.” The woman steps forward. “Oracle Addi, Oracle Amhu. Welcome to the Rebellion.” I feel a spark through the force and turn to a blind man. As I observe him, Mothma turns to Amhu. “This is Captain Cassian Andor of Rogue One. I assume you already knew that, though. These are the other members” Her voice fades out and I can feel Amhu’s head bow in a nod. The force ripples as the others repeat the gesture. _“Chirrut.”_ my voice rings through the force and our connected minds. Amhu turns to him and together we stand straighter than ever. _“You look well.”_ He smiles and the man next to him raises an eyebrow. **“As do you, my lady. My lord Amhu.”** Amhu nods his head and smirks. _“My old friend! I haven’t seen you since-” “Time has passed.”_ I interrupt Amhu’s words. _“We do not talk of it Amhu. You know this.” “Addi, he was-” “He was a person. And then he was not. Simple and done. Do not pursue the subject Amhu.”_ Mothma has gone silent as she watches the two of us stare at Chirrut and his blind eyes stare right back. The silence is tense. _“My lady, it has been years-” “And the pain of his betrayal is still strong. I feel him every second. He calls to me. Always.”_ **“He misses you too.”** _“No Chirrut. He wants my power. He craves it. I would die before I gave in to the seduction.”_

 

Chirrut bows then. “I apologize.” “You have nothing to be sorry for my dear friend. How could you know?” My voice is sad and empty as I feel a tear slide down my face. “He is gone now. And he is not coming back.” I drop Amhu’s arm and sigh. "Mothma, we shall discuss these technicalities later. It is time for your people to celebrate is it not? You caused your enemies battle station to completely blow up. Not a common occurrence." Mothma smiles a little and some people laugh. "She is right. Celebrate. Introductions will begin tomorrow. After the ceremony!" Whistles and shouts fill the air. Next to me Amhu smiles. Cassian takes my hand and kisses it. "Welcome to my world, mi Estrella. (My star)." "I am beyond worlds to be here." "You mean words. And are missing the word happy." "No K2. There is much of my culture and world you do not know." "I am an imperial droid!" "A re-programmed imperial droid." "I am-" "K2! Let it go." "No Cassian. I will NOT let it go." "Your droid seems uh buggy. Do you want me to fix him?" "Touch my droid and I swear Farmboy." Cassian growls. "Hey, Luke. I can take him. His wrench barely hurt earlier." "Han, you have a bruise." "So?" "You were bleeding." "And?" "And Cassian will kick your ass. There is a 90.8% chance of it." "The droid is correct, Han Solo of the Millenium Falcon. You will not win this fight." I declare as I walk with Jyn towards the party. "You shall be my new escort Jyn Erso." "I would be happy to." 

 

Cassian's P.O.V.

 

"Cassian?" 

 

"Yes, K2?"

 

"Can we keep her?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

"There is a 99.9% chance you will."

 

"Then there you go." I say as I run to catch up to the woman who had somehow caught my heart in her hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters' definitions of Happy
> 
> Cassian: Being alive. And talking to Addi. Though he is barely beginning to understand the second. To him, Happy means having someone to be glad he is alive. Though it may be morphing into having someone to love him.
> 
> Jyn: Similar to Cassian's. Addi is a comfort and Cassian is like a brother. To her Happy means feeling like she belongs.
> 
> Chirrut: Being surrounded by the force. The times he meditates are his saving grace points. He also enjoys having Baze around to save him.
> 
> Baze: Being able to protect Chirrut and also having guns. Baze like Gun. Gun not like Baze.
> 
> Bodhi: Having something to fight for. For so long he was an imperial tool. Now he matters. And so he will fight. 
> 
> Leia: having something to look forward to.
> 
> Han: Right now it is money. And Chewie. But mostly money.
> 
> Luke: Being important. Having a purpose.
> 
> Chewie: Chewie is a wookie. I do not understand wookies. Go somewhere else for this. Maybe Urban Dictionary? Wookiepedia?
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO WHO IS THE HE ADDI IS TALKING ABOUT?
> 
> Addi: Cassian. She needs nothing else. Cassian is love. Cassian is life.
> 
> Amhu: His sister. Addi is his world and he will die for her. Addi makes him smile. That's happiness, right?


	5. A Very Quick Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is sort of long

Okay so for the next week I will be uploading quite a bit for this story. Because starting next Monday (the 19th) I am back up at school. Since college is obviously demanding, updates will be scattered and awkward until I can pin down a day. I'm thinking upload days will become either Tuesday, Thursdays, or both. I am basically going to have to figure it out. So sorry in advance and I hope you enjoy what you get this week!

Yes this upload is mobile.

Thanks a bunch!  
Love you!  
Allessa


	6. A Star Is Born... Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn things. And then we hear a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go. Listen. NOW! Better yet, listen to it while you read this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdctyhdJ1YA
> 
> Great movie AND it is sung by DIEGO LUNA AKA CASSIAN ANDOR!!

Addi’s P.O.V.

 

“Addi?” Jyn asks me as we stand in a corner, Cassian’s arm around my waist. “Yes, Jyn?” “What exactly is an Oracle?” I sile and motion Amhu over. With him come our guards. “Gather your friends and meet us int he observatory. Go with them Cass. Bring K2. He should know this as well.” Cassian nods and together he and Jyn leave to find the others. “Come. This way.” Together we march out of the room. Once we reach the observatory I smile. “The stars. My witness. Our home.” I whisper to Amhu. He nods and together we stand surrounded by rose bushes and other types of flowers. The glass dome above us lets int he moonlight, revealing the stars above and the expanse of space. In the back of my mind, I notice we are moving. I smile fondly at my brother, the other half of my soul. As the others enter, quietly except for K2’s circuits making noise, the guards slowly melt into the background invisible and always present. 

“Ready?” I ask Amhu. “Ready.” Together our fingers link palms pressed together as we stand facing each other. Baze goes to speak, and light explodes. Around us, the hologram of a galaxy spreads across the room. ( _ Addi,  _ **_Amhu_ ** )

 

_ Long ago, in a forgotten corner of the galaxy two children were born. From the stars, they came, in a whirl of colors. Two floating specks of light turned human. They were named Gaia and Rondu. They were the first of the Oracles. For a thousand years, they wandered their lands, always watching and always waiting. The future was split. Three ways, three outcomes, six possible lives. Gaia favored the first. Two females of brown hair and fair skin. With eyes that glowed blue and lips red as a rose they would heal. Rondu favored the second. Two males strong as oxen. With hair of golden light and eyes as pure as emeralds. Lips purple as grapes they would fight. Both feared the third. Two creatures of pure darkness. Hair black as night, eyes golden, and lips blue. They would bring destruction.  _

**_Finally, the future came. And Gaia rejoiced. They were here. And so came Ethel and Fera the healers of the land. But, Rondu was not to be disappointed. Next came his warriors proud and strong. And the two realized what this meant. The darkness would come. Fightened for the lives of the others, they sent them away to hide among the stars. Together they would face their enemy._ **

_ For three years they waited, ready, anxious, and weak. When they finally came they attacked with a vigor not possessed by Gaia and Rondu. They were named Ajunta and Fendori. In a last effort, Gaia and Rondu turned Fendori to dust. Furious and weak Ajunta fled, and became who you now call the First Sith Lord of the Dark. As Gaia and Rondu faded the others came back to their rescue. But they were too late. It was then that they vowed only one branch would come true. Based on the actions of all or one the branch would come to life.  _

**_And so, the Oracle race grew. With a lifespan as long as time itself, every thousand years a new soul would split in two and rise. It would be another four thousand years before an Oracle name Genhi would find his heart in a Twi’Lek named Ruja. With this discovery came a great rejoicing. Until now, the Oracles had felt the loneliness, and had never given it a name. What started with one, turned into a man hunt for their other half. We spread across the galaxy and looked until we found our mates. We joined their societies, keeping our secrets from all. Until the day Fera, one of the first, was killed. For her mate’s sister had seen the truth behind a simple conversation Fera had had with a village boy. She had told him not to go near the water. But the boy did not listen. And before all, she was declared a murderer. Once our power was discovered we were hunted._ **

_ The children of the stars were brought to an end. Or so was thought. The Sith had been ruthless in their hunt. Having passed down the story of Ajunta’s history. Soon history became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years all was quiet. The children of the stars were thought to have been defeated. Then, the stars birthed two new souls. Just two. For the time had come when the Oracle’s would return. _

  
  


“You were those two children. Reborn from the stars.” Jyn’s voice cuts through the silence like a knife. “Yes. And now we have come to end the war. My people fought to save our lives. They fought for those who had been ripped away. We fight now in the names of Gaia and Rondu." Amhu steps forward. “Tell no one of this. It is a part of us. If word gets out what we are.” “There are those in your very rebellion that would kill us.” I finish. Cassian walks up to me and takes my hand. “I will fight beside you. Against any and all armies and foes you may face.” “As will I.” Jyn states. “And I.” Bodhi is the next to stand. “We shall fight also. I have always enjoyed your tales. Now I shall be a part of one.” Chirrut says as he and Baze stand. “I go where Cassian goes.” K2 states. 

In the silence, I share a smile with my brother. All is right in this moment. The silence rings with- “We have a 90.7% chance of failing at this moment.” 

 

________________________________

 

Later  I sit on Cassian’s bed as he paces in front of me. “My love, what is the matter?” I ask calmly as I stand up to rub a hand up and down his back. “All these new feelings are scaring me. I’ve never felt love for anyone and then you come along and-I just cannot believe you are here. I thought I was going crazy.” I giggle softly and smooth his hair back from his forehead. “Come to bed, you are tired.” He sighs and then hesitates. “We are mates Cassian.” He nods and strips off his shirt and pants. In response I snap my fingers and my gown changes into a soft purple night dress that ends with lace at my knees. The top (the bust) has a lace overlay and the straps are almost short sleeves. “How?” I just shake my head. (A/N okay here Iw as being lazy. Oops?) I take his hand and pull him with me. Together we settle into the mattress under the sheets. “I didn’t want to fall in love. I never even thought I would get the chance. Then I heard your voice and I resisted. But when you smiled my only thought was “shit. I blew it.” I chuckle softly before I begin to sing softly.

I love you too much

to live without you loving me back

I love you too much

heaven's my witness and this is a fact

 

I know I belong

when I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

'cause I love you too much

 

I live for your touch

I whisper your name night after night

I love you too much

There's only one feeling and I know its right

 

I know I belong

when I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

'cause I love you too much

 

Heaven knows your name and I've been praying

to have you come here by my side

Without you a part of me is missing

Just to make you my whole life will fly

 

I know I belong

when I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

'cause I love you too much

 

I love.... you too much

I love you too much

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

You live in my soul

Your heart is my gold

There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you

There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you

There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much


	7. Shit Gets Real Fam (Chapter Four Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addi has some real talk with some real folk. Or at least one folk. Who is real but is a ghost/presence when they talk. And Cassian gets real freaked and Jyn has a heart attack. And K2 needs to learn how to read emphasis on words and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your seats, it's about to get bumpy.

 

Cassian’s P.O.V.

 

I was holding an angel in my arms. It was the only option. She was not just a child of the stars, a celestial being brought to life, no she was also the second half of my heart. And I, of all people, was hers. I, Cassian Andor, orphaned at the age of six and adopted into the rebellion. I, a man who banished emotion, fought with no care for his own life, defied orders for someone he had just met. I, this man, had gotten so lucky as to have an angel as my own. And not just an angel, an angel who was as driven, fierce, and strong as I was. Or at least as I claimed to be. 

 

I brush a strand of golden hair away from her face. In the synth-sunlight, it glimmers as if it had been infused with thousands of tiny diamonds. I realize that in this moment I am content. I am content to be breathing, living, loving. “I am content as well, my love.” Her voice is soft like silk in the quietness of the morning. “The force is peaceful, for now.” “Is that not a good thing mi Estrella?” “I feel a storm coming. I cannot see it, for he has been alerted and is blocking me. By way of the force, he knows I have emerged. He knows who I am with, but not yet where I am.” I sit up suddenly alert. “Yet? What do you mean yet?” “Be calm my darling. He has no way of finding us. Our future is secure no matter which path is chosen. We are safe. For now.” And just like that, the perfect little bubble I had found myself in, a bubble of peace, love, and comfort, was gone. It had burst at the slightest touch of the cold and cruel outside world. “The world can not be too cruel, can it? For I am here, with you. Is that not enough?” I sigh and trace a hand down her cheek. “For now it can and will be enough. But neither of us can hold that peace.” She smiles ruefully as she sits up, her back facing me. I see our reflection in the mirror. A broken man haunted by his past and the things he had done to survive, and an angel who could end or create a life with the snap of her fingers. “I could take you away from here. Take you in between time and space. To a realm within the stars. Where galaxies float by you and light penetrates every crevice. Where darkness does not exist and cannot reach.” “That sounds like heaven.” She turns to me and her smile is one of despair and truth. “That’s because it is.” I know then like I have always known. “True happiness will only be found in death, Cassian.” She stands and then turns. “The question we must ask is are we strong enough to fight the darkness or will we run and hide. Forever lost to the light.” I smile as I take her hands in mine. I place a kiss on her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. “We fight.” “Yes, we fight.” 

 

_________________________

 

Jyn’s P.O.V.

 

“K2?” “Yes, human?” “Have you seen Cassian?” “My scanners detect he is in a private meeting room with three other beings. Why?” “Where is it?” “I do not-” “K2! It is an emergency!” “Room 2B Sector 4.” “Thank you!” Before I leave I turn back. “Droid!” As I exit to laughter I hear his response. “Touche.” Then I am running. “Sector 4...Sector 4… Sector 4! And room 2B!” “CASSIAN!” Everyone turns. When I see realization dawn on Addi’s face my heart sinks. “Oh, Jyn. I am so sorry.” She steps forward and hugs me tightly. “I’ll be fine! Just help me!” She nods and we hurry out. Behind us, Cassian is shouting as Amhu races towards us. “Cassian I will be fine. Amhu! Stay with Cassian!” “Quickly quickly! Before it is gone!” We hurl to a stop outside my quarters. “I cannot go back in there.” “You don’t have to. I’ll take it from here. Find Cassian and stay with him. Send word to the other members of Rogue One to join you. I want you on lockdown until I come back. Only Amhu is to let me in.” “yes-” “Jyn I mean it! Only. Amhu. Talks. To. Me.” “Understood.” I take one last glance at the door that stands ajar. Then I run.

 

______________________

Addi’s P.O.V.

 

When I enter the room is still. Eerily so. It is as if I am standing in a picture. Dust mites are suspended and frozen in the air. “A dark force user has touched this room.” I step inside and behind me, the door slides shut and clicks. It is locked. Then he appears. He is the ghost of a presence. Barely there in physical being, but a tornado of chaos in my brain. He is upset, confused, determined, and afraid. “Ahh Addi. It has been too long.” “Has it now? Why are you here?” “I am here to send you a warning. You cannot stop me. I will find you.” “I have no doubt you will. Though I suspect it will be difficult, I know it isn’t impossible.” “Of course it isn’t! I am the other side of you and Amhu!” “Just because you are our brother means nothing! You turned from the path long ago! You gave in!” “And so will you, in time. I have only to find you, sister. Then you will fall. And Amhu will be right behind you.” “You have to find me first.” “I will. In the meantime, I will look into that Captain of yours. Cassian correct? Don’t look so surprised. I’m your brother. Like Amhu, I know who Cassian is. Though I can no longer trace him due to his connection to you, he cannot stay on that base forever. He will leave, I will find him, I will use him get you, then you will kill him. After you join me of course.” “After all this time you still think you can sway me?” “Just because I was born thousands of years after you two, does not mean I am not your brother, not a child of the stars, a child of the force!” “The Force did not want you! And so it did what it could to make you mortal!” “I AM NOT MORTAL!” ‘And you are still in denial! How she would be disappointed in you brother!” “DO NOT MENTION HER!” “She loved you and you tried to kill her!” 

 

“I will find you. And when I do you will be sorry!”

  
“Do your worst brother. Or should I say, Darth Vader”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little update because this was in my mind and I did not want to forget any of it. If you thought "WOAH!" at that, wait until Part Two is here. Then you'll be like "DOUBLE WOAH! WHAT! NO WAY! HOLY S*IT!" Also, I love making K2 sassy! It's a pastime of mine now. I just imagine things he would do around sassy sh*t I hear. So yeah! Goodnight!!


	8. Alright Here's The Deal *A Note From Me To You*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things to discuss. (You aren't in trouble I promise) :)

Alright. So, on Friday I officially go back to school. YAY!!! CHEERS!! This means my writing will be kept on a strict schedule. BOO!! I know I know!

 

So here's what will (hopefully) happen.

 

TOBM- will be updated every Thursday OR Tuesday depending on homework, studying, etc.

 

The Imagines are between me, my co-author, and another person I have found. If you want to help here's the process:

 

-go to my Tumblr

-message me

-I'll give you a prompt

-you write it

-you are most likely in

 

The more help the better. I don't want more than five though so there are two spots left. 

 

CO-AUTHOR PLEASE GO INTO THE DRAFT AND GIVE ME YOUR GMAIL OR E-MAIL SO I CAN ADD YOU TO THE GOOGLE DOCS WITH THE REQUESTS AND SHIT

 

um other than that I think we're all good.

 

Again thank you for the reads, kudos, ect! I love all of you dearly!

 

KISSES!!

Allessa


	9. When You Give Someone Bad News, and They Take It Worse Than You Thought (Ch. 4 Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amhu gives us insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops.

Amhu’s P.O.V.

 

“Amhu! What is happening?” I turn and look at Cassian. He was my sister’s mate, her other half. I could feel his emotions. “He is here. Jyn did you tell him anything.” “I said nothing. I just ran and got Addi as soon as I saw  _ it _ forming.” I sigh. As much as I wanted to agree with her, my soul could not. “ _ It _ is our brother.” “You come in twos, do you not?” K2 asks. “Yes, we do. Or we did. When the force created us, it had to balance us out. But something interrupted the process. We did not meet him until one thousand years had passed. Addi was overjoyed, despite my warnings. She loved him dearly.” I wince as I feel his words. They crawl over my skin and bite into my soul like fleas or ticks would. 

 

“And then?” Jyn’s voice breaks my silence. “And then he betrayed us, her, in every way he could. He left behind a life anyone could wish for. Because despite Addi’s warnings he fell for someone who was not his to love. So the Force punished him, and forced him to the side he was always meant to be.” “What was that?” “The dark.”

 

“Amhu, please. Who is she talking to?” “I was talking to Vader.” Her voice turns all heads to her, and her words make everyone flinch. “He vowed to find me. Amhu, the pull is stronger than ever now.” I approach her and press our foreheads together. “Worry not sister, trust in the force.” “The very thing trying to engulf me!? I think not!” Addi turns to Cassian and my own heart sinks. “He wouldn’t, he isn’t capable. Addi his heart-” “Is gone. Consumed in blackness. When I tried to enter it, I almost drowned. My light was terminated. It was terrifying.” “But Cassian-” “Is the one person standing in his way.” 

 

Cassian’s face pales in understanding. “He means to find me.” “As long as you are within a thousand feet of me or my brother, you are safe. All of you. Even K2.” “But what about missions, what then. I cannot stay here forever.” “No, Cassian you cannot. I believe my sister means to break your bond. It would weaken Vader. You would be safe.” “Addi please!” It is Jyn who begs for Cassian. Whether it is because he cannot speak or does not wish to, I do not know. “Addi, he is like me. He has never really, look we can make sure he has one or more of us at all times.” “You mean to babysit me?” Cassian looks mad now. “Cassian the probability of you dy-” “NOT NOW K2!” He then turns and storms out. 

 

“Finding your other half is meant to be joyous, a celebration, a time of pure happiness,” Addi says softly. “Everything will work out sister. You know the paths ahead.” “Yes, but I am afraid. For the first time in my life, I have something other than you too loose. “ She is the next to leave. As she does she is intercepted by Leia. “Ah, Addi! I was sent to ask you why Captain Andor is throwing tools at his ship.” “Oh, Leia. It is too long a story. And one I do not wish to repeat. However, if you’d like to help, all of Rogue One needs to be transferred to Cassian and I’s hallway. And Jyn’s old room needs to be shut down and off-limits. It is no longer secure.” “But-” “Leia this is not up for debate. Trust in me, trust in the force.” She nods and Addi turns to the hangar. “Good luck sister.” Her hand goes into the air and I turn to the others. 

  
“Go on, I’m sure you were busy.” “Lord Amhu, may I stay with you. I do not fancy being reprogrammed again.” “Yes, K2. You may.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to you, it will be fine. She still loves him, things work out. I SWEAR!!


End file.
